An Easter Carol
An Easter Carol is the 32nd episode in the VeggieTales animated series, released in August 25, 1998 by Lyrick Studios on VHS and DVD, on February 10, 2004 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video format, and on March 8, 2005 on VHS and DVD by Sony Wonder. It lacks a subtitle, but the lesson it conveys is to remind viewers of the Christian sign ificance of Easter. It is longer than most episode ☀1. Warning screen des, runniHome Video Release ng to approximately 49 minutes. The episode is a reworking of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. The storyline is similar with Bob and Larry playing the role of Cavis and Millawrd. It is the sequel to The Star of Christmas and picks up where the episode left off with Bob, Larry and Junior going to work in Ebenezer Nezzer's Easter Egg factory. Plot When Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer tries to knock St. Bart's church down to make way for his new amusement park, Easter Land, he is visited by a vision of the late Granny Nezzer. She tells him to expect a visitor. The visitor, a small angel named Hope, shows him the past, present, and future of his Easter, helping him see the error of his ways. Home Video Release It was first released on VHS and DVD in August 25, 1998 by Lyrick Studios. In February 10, 2004 by Warner Home Video and Word Entertainment. In March 5, 2005, Sony Wonder reprinted it. In February 7, 2009, it was rereleased in promotion of Abe and the Amazing Pomse Word Entertainment VHS Word Entertainment Sony Wonder 2004 Release Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # A Snoodle's Tale Teaser # Sumo of the Opera Teaser 2005 Reprint Opening # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Duke and the Great Pie War Trailer # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Behind-the-Scenes Teaser Trailer # Lord of the Beans Teaser # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # VeggieTales Sing-Alongs Promo # Sumo of the Opera Trailer # Princess & The Pie War Trailer # The Complete Silly Song Collection Trailer # A Snoodles Tale Trailer # Bob and Larry's How to Draw! # VeggieTales Library 2004-2005 Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 51. Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery * Stained Glass Documentary * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Easter Egg Hunt * Veggie Karaoke (Boids) * Get Me to the Church Maze * Interactive Storybooks (An Easter Carol and The Star of Christmas) * Character Bios (Ebenezer Nezzer, Seymour Schwenk, Millward Phelps, Hope, Cavis Appythart and Grandma Nezzer) * Family Fun Activities (Snapshot) * Craft Activity * How to Draw (Hope and the Mechanical Chickens) * DVD-ROM features Previews Original 2004 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * An Easter Carol * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Madame Blueberry ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky * The Star of Christmas * Larryboy: Leggo My Ego * Larryboy and the Angry Eyebrows * 3-2-1 Penguins! 2005 Reprint * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Beans * Sumo of the Opera * Princess & The Pie War * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * A Snoodles Tale * The Complete Silly Song Collection * VeggieTales Sing-Alongs * Veggie Classics * Dave And The Giant Pickle * God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? * Josh And The Big Wall * Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space * Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed * Madame Blueberry * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Rack Shack And Benny * King George And The Ducky * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Star Of Christmas * The Ballad of Little Joe 2009 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Blast in Space! * Save the Planets! * Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! * MOPS * Operation Christmas Child Category:Episodes Category:Easter Episodes